starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Инквизиторий
* * }} Инквизиторий — тайное подразделение Имперской разведки, которого боялись все, кто знал о его существовании. Инквизиторы, или «офицеры истины», будучи чувствительными к Силе слугами Императора Палпатина, наводили страх на его врагов. Подчиненные лично Дарту Вейдеру, они были подотчетны только самому Палпатину. Наравне с Пророками Тёмной стороны и Руками Императора они несли волю Лордов ситхов всем его слугам, включая более слабых, чем они, Адептов Тёмной стороны. История Официальной датой создания Инквизитория можно считать 19 ДБЯ. Сразу же после введения Нового порядка Император Палпатин вынес тайный указа о формировании отдельного подразделения Имперской разведки, в чьи обязанности вошли охота за выжившими после Приказа 66 джедаями и выявление враждебных режиму элементов. Многие джедаи, пережившие помимо Приказа 66 еще и Великое истребление джедаев, перешли на Тёмную сторону Силы и стали инквизиторами. Среди таких перебежчиков были небезызвестные Антиннис Тремейн и Джерек. Первым командующим инквизиторов и Великим инквизитором стал Малорум, обученный владению Темной стороной Силы следователь разведки. Помимо охоты за джедаями, инквизиторы чаще всего привлекались к ведению допросов свидетелей и обвиняемых по делам государственной измены. Когда не помогали стандартные методы дознания, в дело вступали Адепты Силы и развязывали языки даже самым сильным и крепким заключенным. Также Инквизиторий занимался поиском молодых чувствительных к Силе детей. Обучая их владению приемами Темной стороны Силы, эти слуги Императора пополняли его армию Темных Адептов, чье число ко времени битвы при Эндоре приблизилось к 600. 210px|left|thumb|Инквизитор над поверженным джедаем. Одной из первых крупных операций инквизиторов было исследование обстоятельств смерти Падме Амидалы и исчезновения Оби-Вана Кеноби. Расследуя это дело лично, Великий инквизитор Малорум погиб на Набу от руки выжившего джедая Феруса Олина. Место погибшего занял некто Гидра, но скоро он был заменен бывшим во времена Республики директором информационного отдела Судебного департамента Ладдинаром Торбином. Через несколько лет после своего назначения, Лорд Торбин был назначен ответственным за проведение тайной операции по воскрешению древней воительницы Арден Лин. После удачного воскрешения, Торбину и еще двум Инквизиторам пришлось вступить в бой со своей целью. Перед тем как Великий инквизитор успел отрубить женщине-воину руку, она успела убить инквизитора Амису Дерис, бывшую ученицу Джерека. Доставив Лин к Палпатину, Торбин был награжден, но вскоре погиб во время покушения на свою жизнь, когда ведомый дроидом корабль врезался в его замок на Вирдене. Следующим Великим инквизиторм стал забрак Джей'с Йиасо, занимавшийся координацией действий специальной службы Империи из Императорской резиденции на Набу. Центром всей сети инквизиторов, сердцем и оплотом Инквизитория стала планета Пракит в Ядре. Здесь была возведена Цитадель Инквизитория. После поражения Империи в ходе Эндорской битвы и смерти Императора и Дарта Вейдера, Инквизиторий раскололся. Часть ее членов ввязалась в борьбу за власть с имперскими чиновниками и военачальниками. Некоторые, такие как Джерек, начали строительство своих маленьких империй. Многие присоединились к гранд-моффу Ардусу Кейну, создавшему свое государство Содружество пяти звёзд. Здесь бывшие инквизиторы создали Великий инквестор правосудия, выполнявший функции старого Инквизитория в новом государстве. Большинство же инквизиторов ушло в тень в ожидании возвращения Императора Палпатина. thumb|230px|thumb|[[Великий инквизитор Малорум против рыцаря-джедая Феруса Олина.]] Ко времени возвращения Палпатина и начала операции «Рука тени» Содружество и Инквестор Правосудия были уничтожены, самолюбцы, как Джерек, стали жертвами своих амбиций. Все выжившие инквизиторы встали под знамена своего повелителя, и после его окончательной кончины остатки некогда всемогущей организации собрались на Праките. Последняя из известных крупных операций Инвизитория заключалась в отправке в Праксеум джедаев на Явине-4 своего агента. Агент должен был уничтожить джедаев изнутри. Но юный ученик Бракисс предал своих хозяев и присоединился к тёмному джедаю Куэллеру. Инквизиторы прокляли предателя, но отомстить ему не смогли. Судьба ушедшей в тень организации после этого осталась неизвестной. Появления *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Shadow Games'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Rise of the Shadow Academy'' }} Источники * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * Rebellion Era Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * * Dark Empire Sourcebook * * The Dark Side Sourcebook * Galactic Campaign Guide * The Star Wars Sourcebook * Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook * Alliance Intelligence Reports * The Last Command Sourcebook * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader * The Essential Chronology * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Hero's Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Threats of the Galaxy * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по эпохе Наследия * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27 * Galaxy at War * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * Руководство для постигающих Силу * * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя Категория:Организации тёмной стороны Категория:Инквизиторий Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Имперские разведывательные организации